Foreign Guests, New Allies
by H
Summary: The beginning of a new age. Five Istar arrive from the West. Meanwhile in the East; Mirkwood, devestated from the Battle of the Last Alliance recieves a new guest. But will he be in time to save the young Prince from an unexpected threat?
1. Prologue: The Gray Havens

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's not yours, it's Tolkien's.

A/N: Everything here is a bit AU. But then how can you write anything without it being AU? One noticeable part is taken directly from Tolkien. It should be hopefully obvious, as it is the best thing on this page!

"_talking_"- Elvish. I don't have the skill to translate the various dialects into anything I would be happy with. Those who can: I salute you.

Foreign guests, new allies: Prolouge

In the distance, a single ship slowly made its way towards the shoreline. Long and sleek, it seemed to dance across the waves, glowing with an unearthly light against he gray morning. On the deck a single cloaked figure stood, staring unwaveringly at the dock before him.

On the shore two figures stood, watching as the ship approached them.

"My lord, do you recognize the vessel?" asked the younger of the two shipwrights. A look of worry crossed Celegil's fair face. "Never have I seen its make before, it is not from the havens. Should I call the guard?"

Silence hang between them for a moment before an answer broke the false calm of the morning. "No," said the imposing figure. He was clad in long dark blue robes, with his dark hair puled back from his face in a single braid for functionality."I have never seen this particular ship before, and I can only guess to who the occupants are," Here he paused and for a moment he seemed troubled by some past thought, and Celegil was about to interrupt when he continued. "The make of the ship, I remember well. I would guess that it comes to us from the far West, Alqualonde, city of the swans, and thus from our Telari brethren. However they would not have any desire to come here. The kin-slaying ways heavy still on their minds, as it does for all who remember that day,"

The ship reached the end of the dock and the pair could now see that there were five figures, all clad in heavy robes. Men they seemed, though they appeared age. A lone voice rang out from the ship, imperious and resolute.

"_Hail, lord of the havens. May peace find you and your people on this day._" The speaker was clad in white sea-stained robes.

The two elves tried to hide their astonishment. The man had addressed them in flawless Elvish. Neither had ever encountered such a thing before. The elder replied.

"_Well met my friends, I am Cirdan, Master of these waters, and lord of the Grey Havens. What brings you to these shores? And what may I ask are your intentions?_"

The melodic voice continued "_Peace, Master Shipbuilder, we intend no harm to your fair land. We come from the West, as messengers of the Valar themselves_."

Cirdan visibly shook and Celegil hastily bowed deeply and replied. "_Then you arrival is truly fortuitous! May the light of Elbereth shine on you!_"

Standing up straight Cirdan addressed the voyagers next. "_Messengers you say, has news of our plight reached the ears of the great ones? What message is it you bring? And who, may I ask are you to deliver it?_"

Laughter broke out from the gray clad man next to the original speaker. "_Never let it be said that Lord Cirdan is unwise. You are right to question us, as we are strangers. We are Istar, Maiar from the undying lands. We have come to this land to aid the peoples here. For my part, you may call me Mithrandir."_

Here the first Istar interrupted him. "_I my friend, am the leader of this little expedition. You may address me as Curunir. We are here to remind you that you are still in the thoughts of the Valar." _

With that the group disembarked and came forward, Making their apologies the three previously silent figures made their excuses and departed into the East to the wonder of the present elves. Surprising both, the departing figures seemed to know exactly where they were going. Curunir, came up to Cirdan.

"_I thank you again for your warm welcome, i look forward to speaking to you soon, but I must ask: Is there perchance a place nearby where I can break my fast?"_

Cirdan smiled politely, subtly looking over Curunir's shoulder and caching an amused gleam in the eye of the Istar called Mithrandir. It was then that Cirdan was enlightened. Whether by the guide of the Valar, or by his own base instincts he knew that this man would be important, nay, vital for the future of Middle-Earth. He would aid him as much as he could.

Turning back to Curunir, he bowed his head and replied. "_But of course, please allow me to offer you a place in my halls. Celegil will guide you to your room if you allow." _

Curunir bowed his head in turn._ "This is most generous of you my lord." _He then turned to Celegil who was waiting, looking excited to be delegated such an important task.

"_This way master Curunir_." Together the pair walked away towards the home of Cirdan, leaving the Istar and Elven lord behind together on the dock.

"_Your leader is quick to answer," _Said Cirdan slowly_ "But long in the giving of actual information. You say you are Istar. Wizards men would call you, but their memory is short. Who is it that you serve friend?"_

Mithrandir smiled once again, the ever-present twinkle of mirth still in his eye. _"Wise among your people you must be my lord, for you are quick to the point and hard driven from your task. For myself I can tell you that I myself am in the service of Lorien, Master of dreams"_

Something tugged again at the corner of Cirdan's mind. He knew what he had to do. But first he had to have answers. This was not a decision to make lightly. _"May I ask you Mithrandir what it is that Irmo and the others find so important, what it is that causes them to send you now, after the war?"_

For the first time since their meeting the mirth and smile was gone from the face of the wizard. Without them he looked troubled and grave. _"Quick to the heart of the matter once again. The war is over, true but Sauron is not truly defeated. He will bide his time and gather his strength. We cannot let him get what he wants."_

Cirdan did not know what answer he wanted, but this was good enough for him. He reached beneath his robes and pulled out a ring on a chain. Removing it he handed it to Mithrandir. "_Take this ring Master," _he said, _" for your labours will be heavy; but it will support you in the weariness that you have taken upon yourself. For this is the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that has grown chill. But as for me, my heart is with the Sea, and I will dwell by the grey shores until the last ship sails. I will wait for you."_

With that they parted. It would be many years before they met again and many journeys and deeds would take place in-between. But it seemed to Cirdan that the clouds had parted and the sun graced the city near the sea.

TBC

Reviews would be appreciated, and answered as best as I can.


	2. Prologue: Greenwood the Great

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's not yours, it's Tolkien's

A/N: Hey people, next part is actually... posted... weird. Anyway, remember this is a bit AU, as any fanfiction that is written has to be AU.

Foreign Guests, New Allies

Standing upon his balcony, a lone figure looked out to greet the morning. The world lit up as Arien crested above the trees, bright in her golden glory. The Greenwood almost seemed cheerful.

Cheer had not dwelled in Greenwood for many years. Only 200 years had past since the Battle of Dagorlad. Only 200 years since only a third of Greenwood's warriors had come home, with them the bodies of their fallen comrades. Husbands, Fathers, Sons and so many, many others. All gone. But arguably the most devastating loss was the death of Oropher, King of Greenwood the Great. The one who had come and united the Silvan people. A lord who had touched lives, helped them make their home, gone.

But Greenwood persevered, she always perseveres. Thranduil Oropherion, only child of Oropher, took up his father's crown. Gathering his broken people, he shed tears with them, grieved with hem, remembered with them. Together with his wife the Queen, and the Queen Mother, Greenwood was made stable. Temporarily stable

Years came and went, and the Kingdom rejoiced at the news that the Queen was with child Never before had the people seen their lord so happy. Everywhere new life was being brought forth and the population was slowly beginning to recover.

Everything went well with the Queen's pregnancy, until the final months before the birth of the young one. Strong in mind, but not in body, the Queen struggled long into the night. When dawn broke through the budding leaves the next day, They knew that there was little chance of her survival. But she would not take her child with her.

An heir was born that day. Born out of the love and through the determination of it's mother, he survived. Holding him to her chest for the first, and inevitably the last, time she named him. Legolas. Greenleaf in the tongue of her people. The last, and greatest gift that she would leave to her husband and Kingdom.

Bitter was the parting between the royal couple. For she was going to where he could not follow. And he was losing his most loyal councilor, his dearest friend, is beloved wife of nearly a millennium.

Because he would remain, no matter what. For his loss was at least equal if not overridden by the loss that his son was facing. The loss of a mother was something that he, himself had never faced. His mother was still with him, grieving with him. Together they would see to it that this child would survive.

The child that was in his arms this moment, as he watched yet another dawn, only this one eight months after the loss of his love. Thranduil looked down at the small bundle in his arms. Sleeping peacefully unaware of his father's brooding, Legolas subconsciously wrapped one tiny fist around his father's hair. The same golden hair that graced his delicate head. At this stage in his life he looked much like Thranduil when he was the same age. Perhaps a bit smaller. But if he were to awake then, eyes green as his namesake would look back at him. He eyes of his mother.

Thranduil would give much, just to stay like this forever. But change is the natural way of the world, and change, unknowingly, was making it's way to the Greenwood.

TBC

_Answers to Reviewers_:

LOTRFaith: Thank you v.much for the comment. I'll try to see if I can maintain your interest.

A: Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate them. However I did say it was AU at the beginning of the chapter, so that should cover why I had all the Istari arrive together. I'm not sure if any Sauruman/Radagast conflict will happen, but you never know. I never actually had then reveal their actual names to Cirdan (eg Olorin) I had them give them the names the elves knew them by. Plus by being a councilor to Irmo doesn't Gandalf technically serve him?


End file.
